True Hogwarts History
by Kamryn 'Silent' Akasuna
Summary: In teh Forbidden forest, Harry, Ron, Snape, Hermione, and Bellatrix are told the actual history of Hogwarts. BASED OFF OF THE 'DAUGHTER OF EVIL' SERIES! VOCALOID LYRICS INCLDED! Most names have to deal with Astronomy. eNjOy!
1. Prolouge

Draco and Bellatrix walked into the forest. Professor Snape, Ron, Hermione and Harry were already there, waiting.

"Oh, great." Ron groaned.

"Ohhohohoho. Ah, it's time to begin." A girl laughed.

"What?" They all asked and turned round and round.

"Everyone is here…perfect!" She laughed again.

"What!?" Draco asked.

"I said, it's time to begin." She laughed.

There she was. A girl with black hair and hooded cloak. She was wearing a black and silver ball gown.

"Have you…" She started.


	2. Lynx Slytherin's Story

_"Ohhohohoho. Ah, it's time to begin."_

_Long, long, time ago in a country,_

_There was a kingdom of inhumanity._

_And there reigned,_

_A princess of only the age of fourteen._

_Wonderful furniture decorated her abode_

_And a servant with a similar face_

_Her beloved horse was named Josephine_

_Everything was hers_

_If the money is lacking, squeeze out from the foolish town._

_As for those people who oppose me, clean up my gown._

_"Now, bow down to me." _

_Evil flower, Blooms daintily, with vivid coloring. As for the pitiful weeds around, they became nutrients and are dying off. _

_The Evil Princess's love was a man of Hufflepuff, from over the sea. _

_However, for him, the neighboring country's woman of Ravenclaw was love at first sight. _

_The princess was insane with envy and _

_One day, called up her minister and ordered for the Ravenclaw woman's country to ruins._

_Many houses burned to the ground, numerous lives flickered out and_

_The grief of the suffering people_

_Didn't reach the princess_

_"Oh, it's time for tea."_

_Evil flower, Blooms daintily, with maniacal coloring. Even though it was a beautiful flower, too many of a thorn so it mustn't be touched._

-

"Have you ever heard of the real story of how Hogwarts came to be?" A single girl asked as she sat in a tree.

"Of course. It was founded by Salazar-"Draco started.

"Lies. Urusai, and let me tell you the actual story." The girl replied and hopped down. She was slightly pale and she wore a black and silver gown. Her hands were bloodied and were holding a black and dead rose. Her face was hidden and her hair hung in her face.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Lynx… the true founder of Hogwarts…" She replied and lifted her head. Her eyes were dark green and had slits for pupils.

"Allow me to introduce everything." She smiled an evil smile and began.

"Long, long, time ago in a country, there was a kingdom of inhumanity. And there reigned, a princess of only the age of fourteen. She was the ruler of the Slytherin Country. It was her family's surname and the country was named that. Her mother was what you would call a witch. And her father had been a simple peasant but he had swooned over her and had earned the King's approval of marriage. In short, she was half-human and half-magical. A Muggle-born you could say. She had the powers of ruling and winning. No one dare opposed her, for they would become locked in the dungeon, never to see the light of day.

She was mighty fast to jump on the opportunity of Queen when her father perished in a fire and her mother, by some sort, an illness. She didn't give much second thought, as the rest did, to her younger sister, Lyra, in public. Well, as far as we can tell, she was pleasant when she was around her younger sister. Anyways, one day, the beautiful yet evil princess fell in love, the prince from over the sea. His country was called Hufflepuff, after his last name. However, as for him, the black haired woman from the country of Ravenclaw had stolen his heart at first sight. She became mad with envy and ordered for the country of Ravenclaw to ruins. The country's many houses burned to the ground and many lives flickered out. But no, this did not reach the princess. For she was killed by the actual one she loved, the dear Lyra of Slytherin.

People were seething of anger because of the war. So, finally, a woman of red and yellow rose up to defeat the evil princess. Her name? Bellatrix Gryffindor." Bellatrix gagged unhappily. "And, yes," the girl pressed on, "she had been wronged by the princess. Her love had been sent to the guillotine for opposing the princess. So, Bellatrix wished for vengeance.

She rose up and demanded that the people, who had been cheated, wronged, or any other sin that the princess had done against them, should follow her. They stormed the castle and destroyed the Black and Green Army, the Princess' royal servants. All the while, Lyra held out her clothes for her sister. 'Take them, change into them, and flee,' Lyra told her elder sister. 'Imouto-chan,' the Princess was fast to disagree. Lyra, willing to save her sister, forced them onto her sister and made her sister run. Lyra changed into her sister's royal gown, black and silver with black roses and silver trim.

By the time the people opened the doors, Bellatrix ran up and gasped. A hand reached for Lyra and she smacked it away, saying 'what a despicable man.' Bellatrix knew that the real Princess would be in the crowd and watching, so evilly Bellatrix took Lyra into prison.

It was three in the afternoon, the time at which most Slytherin children returned from one-roomed schools. The church bell rang and Lyra looked at her twin and smiled weakly. The guillotine's blade fell and the Princess began to cry. Her shoulders shook and Bellatrix walked up to her. In her hand was a coat watch with a long golden chain. 'I'm sorry,' was all Bellatrix said and the Princess took the watch and ran to the docks.

She returned to the place where she and Lyra had gone so often. There were scattered bottles everywhere except for one. It was floating lazily in the water. The Princess shed her shoes and walked into the water, which barely brushed her ankles. She bent down and picked p the bottle. Inside was a note that read: 'If I could be reborn, I wish that Onee-chan and I could play together forever and forever!' New tears sprung to the Princess's eyes and she began to sob. She held the note close to her heart and walked into the town. 'May I have a slip of parchment and an ink pen for a moment?' She asked of the cashier. He handed her requested materials to her and she wrote her wish. 'If I could be reborn, I want to live and play with Lyra forever and ever!' the letter read. She handed the ink pen back and walked back to the ocean. She picked up the bottle and slipped her and her sister's letters into it and popped the top back on. She pulled her arm back and threw the bottle into the ocean, watching it disappear to the horizon with new tears.

Many years later, the Princess had earned enough money and opened a school on the border of all four kingdoms and called it 'Hogwarts' after her mother's elder brother. She was the headmistress and allowed anyone in without a care in the world. However, the money required was what made the other kingdoms jealous. It was seventy silver pieces a year and it was from the ages of five until the age of 24. Making every one student who was there all the time has to spend the cost of 1,330 silver pieces. Considering the fact that it was a large school with eight hundred some students that let the Princess have 5,600 pieces every year.

So, in order to get some of the money, the kingdoms riled together and attacked the school. It was under siege for seven days until the Princess decided that it was time to end and she surrendered. Draco, Bellatrix and Meissa's little sister, Mira, captured the school and forced the Princess to surrender-"

"Wait! Draco? Bellatrix? Meissa? Mira? Who are they?" Draco asked.

"Draco was the Prince of Hufflepuff," Draco gagged. "Bellatrix was the Warrior of Gryffindor. Meissa was the Princess of Ravenclaw. And Mira was the Second Princess of Ravenclaw. Now, allow me to continue.

They forced the Princess to surrender the castle. But, in spite of the fact that the Princess surrendered, they signed a joint company, so the named four houses- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and because the Princess wished to honor the younger sister of the Princess who was so innocent, Slytherin. Each one had had a child. And they became the historical figures who founded this school. Even though they were children of the actual founders, they thought it was best not to frighten the new students with the horrifying truth of the school's dark past. We were forgotten. And it was like that forever and ever." The girl finished.

"But who was the Princess? You never named her! You named the others but not her!" Ron asked.

"Can't you figure it out?" Hermione asked.

"No, he can't Miss Granger. Mister Wesley, the Princess was named Lynx Slytherin. She was I. I am Lynx Slytherin." The girl smiled and began to disappear.

"You are lying, aren't you? Then what happened to you?" Harry accused.

"I was killed by Salazar…my son. I became depressed after my son killed Bellatrix and questioned me about the whereabouts of the actual Princess. Since I wouldn't answer, he tried all sorts of torture that I had taught him when his father was trying to kill me. And one of them, the electrical current shock, overloaded my heart and I died. I was twenty-eight. He was twelve. I looked as if I was still 16, though." Lynx smiled and disappeared fully.

"Hmm, there is her side. Would you like to hear mine?" A soft voice asked and a girl with light black hair and blue eyes appeared.

"Who are you?"

"I am Meissa Ravenclaw. It's a pleasure to meet you." She curtsied.

-

_In Order to defeat the evil princess, people finally stood up._

_Led than no more than a bevy of birds was a woman of the sword in red and yellow armor. _

_The rage had piled on, and now wrapped up the country. _

_Worn out from a long war, the black and green army was not an enemy at all. _

_At last, the court was surrounded and the servants had, indeed, fled. _

_The lovely, dainty princess was caught. _

_"You're despicable man,"_

_Evil flower, Blooms daintily, with doleful coloring, paradise for her, oh collapsing brittle but fleetingly. _

_Long, long, time ago in a country,_

_There was a kingdom of inhumanity._

_And there reigned,_

_A princess of only the age of fourteen._

_Time of execution was 3 pm, the time at which the church bell rings._

_The person who was called princess, who could have thought she'd be alone in prison?_

_Finally, the time arrived, the bell which announces her end rings, not giving eyes to her people she said this, "Oh, it's time for tea."_

_Evil Flower, scatters daintily, with vivid coloring, the people of later day speak of her as "the true daughter of evil."_

-

Author's Notes: For those who want to know, the lyrics are from 'Daughter of Evil' by Ren Kagamine, but I have changed them around a little bit. This is just part one. Each part is the same but with a different character and story behind it all. P.S- I cannot remember the colors of the houses, so if I have colors wrong, please correct me!!!!! Anywho, I own Meissa, Draco *Hufflepuff*, Bellatrix *Gryffindor*, Lyra and Lynx.


End file.
